Matchmaker
by iCheat
Summary: One word people don't usually think off in conjunction with 'Tony Stark' is matchmaker. But everybody needs a hobby. A funny One-shot for no real reasons. List of pairings and full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the character here. In case someone thought I would.  
Full Summary: **Tony Stark is many things, both good and bad. Self-proclaimed 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' as well as the many things other people call him. Super hero, business man, asshole, engineer, liar, industrialist, alcoholic, hacker, nuisance, the list is endless. One word people don't usually think off in conjunction with 'Tony Stark' is matchmaker. But everybody needs a hobby.  
**Pairings: **Pepper/Phil Coulson, Clint/Natasha. Bruce and Steve are around as well, but not really paired. Let your brain choose.

* * *

Matchmaker

"Tony, I need you to sign these, I wanted to remind about the conference on Monday, and you need to do something about the secretary, she's awfully rude."

"I know Pepper, she's being replaced tomorrow," Tony replied, not even looking up from whatever little toy he was playing with, "And was that on Monday? I swear…"

"Tony," Pepper growled, dropping all the paper's onto his desk, "You need to attend more of your meetings. I realise the Avenger's is taking up a lot of your time but the company still needs you."

"Of course Pepper, relax, I'll be good," Tony assured, "JARVIS, remind me Sunday that if I get drunk Pepper's going to kill me, set to call her if I come close."

"Thank you Tony."

"So is that the only reason you came to see me?"

"Some of us do actually work Tony."

"Stark, would you please stop blocking the Director's calls?"

"Ah, but then I wouldn't get to see you nearly as much Agent."

"Phil, I didn't know you were coming," Pepper said in surprise.

"Neither did I," Coulson sighed, "Director Fury told me to give you these files and wants you to reconsider the request sheet."

"Oh, I know he does," Tony snorted, looking over the sheet, "I gotta say, still voting no, he's not getting any weapons out of me."

"That's what I figured, read over the folder, we're trying to expand the team," Coulson reminded.

"Wonderful, ok, I'm signing no here, I'm putting the folders under the sheets I need to sign for Pepper, because they need signing first, and I'm inviting you both to lunch," Tony announced decidedly, "Where do you want to go?"

"Tony do you really think now's a good time for lunch you seem to have a lot to do," Pepper hinted.

"Sir, I feel I should remind you that you're meeting Ms Foster for lunch," JARVIS announced.

"You're already going out!" Pepper exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Ms Foster?" Coulson frowned slightly.

"Oh, right, forgot, but I've already invited you!" Tony scowled, then brightened, "JARVIS tell Happy he'll be taking a side trip. I'm taking all of these, so you two will know I'm doing them."

"Tony, I have things…"

"Stark I have to get back…"

"Pepper, you are off for the rest of the day and Coulson, you and Pepper have a lunch date, would you really run off on a woman like that?" Tony asked with a frown, and the two of them habitually followed him into the elevator, used to handling him, "I would have thought better of you."

Coulson heaved a sigh and glanced at his watch while Pepper just continued to scowl.

"Tony, I have things to do!"

"Sir, I hate to inform you but the press appears to have very little to report recently," JARVIS informed them.

"Oh, dammit, everyone in the car, double time," Tony commanded, rushing Pepper and Coulson into the car right as happy pulled up while camera's flashed slightly, "Happy, to Pepper's favourite restaurant."

"Tony, I…"

"Am going to graciously accept the gift you are giving me for all my hard work," Tony finished for her, "You deserve this Pepper, and because I'm horrible and he's an amazing gentleman, Agent Coulson is accompanying you."

"I didn't…" Coulson started, but Tony interrupted again.

"Anyway, here's…a number of credit cards, actually, why do I have so many of these? Here you take this one Peps, I'll take this one, the others can go back to where ever they were. Order whatever you want, consider it a reward meal for all your hard work. I'll sign these and read this, now out you get I have a meeting. Oh, you may have to call a taxi to get back though, just use the card."

Pepper and Coulson were shooed out of the car, which sped off as soon as the door was closed. They both stared down the street after it for a moment before Pepper sighed.

"I actually do need to eat, you want to get a bite?" she asked politely.

"Sure," Coulson smiled, "The Director was expecting it to take me much longer anyway."

* * *

Tony skimmed over the pages Pepper had brought him as Happy drove down the road, signing as he went. When you can sign things perfectly when you're completely drunk it really wasn't that hard to do in a car. He glanced at his watch, he hadn't expected this much paper work, but if he signed the stuff from Pepper now he could read the SHIELD stuff during the next trip.

Wow, he hadn't worked this hard in ages. He was feeling all dedicated and stuff. Wouldn't Pepper be proud? Probably not, she was busy with her lunch. Oh well, a lunch meeting with the local Thunder God's girlfriend awaited.

* * *

"Jane! I can't believe we've never met before!" Tony exclaimed, taking a seat across from the brunette, "Though I am sorry to take you away from your work."

"That's fine, Darcy's been begging for a break to the city anyway," Jane assured lightly, "Besides, it's always amusing to watch Thor in new places."

"Fair enough," Tony nodded, "Did she get the iPod I sent by the way? And are you enjoying the hotel?"

"Yes, it was very generous of you."

"The least I could do for a friend, besides, now that we know what's out there, you're research is really important."

"To anyone who SHIELD let's know," Jane snorted, "That's not a big bunch."

"I guess that's true," Tony nodded, "SHIELD can be a nuisance like that. So, with Thor going between Earth and Asgard do you have any plans outside of research?"

"No, not really, even with that, we're very happy," Jane smiled, "Thor might come off as the dumb one, but he's actually quite insightful, and he's very kind. He's not here all the time, but when he is things just become, more enjoyable. Does that make sense?"

"Sure," Tony laughed, "It's understandable, anyway, you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call in a favour if you need it. Oh, and this is for Darcy, and you if you wanna go. Big party, lots of guys, she'll have fun."

"I don't doubt it, so, did you really set all this up just to talk?" Jane asked curiously, leaning forward slightly.

"Pretty much," Tony grinned, "I'm a very social person."

"So I've figured," Jane smiled, "I'll pass the tickets along."

"Excellent, I'll be on my way then," said Tony, signalling over a waiter, "Everything this woman orders goes on my card."

"Of course sir," the waiter replied, sounding almost uncannily like JARVIS. Wierd.

"Oh, well in that case I might call Thor over," Jane chuckled, though she was actually pulling out her phone, "He eats so much."

"Relax, I sent him some pop tarts, you can expect the truck tomorrow," Tony assured, heading out of the room.

"Truck?!" Jane yelled after him, sounding shocked.

* * *

"And so I was telling him…"

"Honey, I'm home!" Tony yelled, causing Clint to look up from his animated conversation. He looked happy to see Tony, though he kept it hidden well.

"What're you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Actually I'm looking for the charming Black Widow, but go about entertaining the younger agents, it's not vital information for you," Tony assured.

Clint looked over at the SHIELD agent he'd been talking to, he wasn't really a rookie, just not as experienced as Clint. Honestly Clint was bored out of his mind, he hardly got any missions anymore, besides now he wanted to know what Tony had to tell Natasha.

"It's cool, I'll come with you, I was distracting him anyway," Clint announced, falling into step with Tony.

"That's good, I don't actually know where to find her," Tony chuckled, Clint rolled his eyes.

"I do," Clint assured, taking the lead. The travelled the halls of the SHIELD base until they found Natasha coming out of what appeared to be a training room. She looked Tony over suspiciously.

"What're you doing here?"

"What I can't just come to visit my favourite assassin?" Tony asked.

"Hey," Clint scowled.

"No, you can't, you don't usually take other people into account," Natasha pointed out, "What do you want?"

"Fine, I just wanted to say…"

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Director Furry was you in his office immediately," some random Agent informed them, both the spy's nodded and headed in that direction, Tony trailing behind them with a pout.

"Barton, Romanoff, something's come up," Furry announced as soon as they'd stepped into the room, "There appears to be some sort of riot forming in the Canary Islands. The reports are sketchy at best but we need skill and discretion on this so I'm putting it to you two. You think you can handle it?"

"Of course, sir," they both nodded, Tony raised an eyebrow at the synchronicity. C'mon, that stuff was freaky. Was he the only one who saw it?

"Stark, what're you doing here?" Furry demanded suspiciously. Tony looked up at him, then shrugged.

"Nothing much," he replied, "But since I'm here. I've got a holiday house in the Canary Islands, if it's just these two they can use it, and it's got a landing pad so you can just take a jet."

The trio of secret agents stared at him as he looked thoughtfully into space. After a few moments he seemed to notice their stares.

"What?" he demanded, "That place never sees any use anyway, someone might as well make it worth paying the cleaning crew. I'll have JAVIS call and organise some food for you, try not to get it blown up."

He pulled out his phone, already tapping away as he continued, "Anyway, I gotta go, I have a ridiculous amount of meetings. Any problems with the house just call and I guess I'll talk to you when you get back. Again, don't blow anything up."

"I get the feeling he expects us to blow something up," Clint offered conversationally as Tony walked out of the room. Tony rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Tony stepped out of the car with a sigh, this may be the hardest task today. He was actually grateful Bruce had accepted his spa membership. He'd originally contemplated tracking down that girl…but then he'd imagined how Bruce would react to the whole situation and decided he rather liked his science bro not to be mopey. Bruce had no idea why Tony had kept apologising for how little he'd done for the guy.

Tony's foot tapped as he rode the elevator, it wasn't a particularly large building, but he couldn't be bothered taking the stairs. His hacking had many useful applications, one of which happened to be that he could find out where one Steve Rogers had deigned an acceptable living area. A fairly small flat, actually, but Tony wasn't here to comment on his living space, or lack thereof.

In an uncharacteristically polite gesture Tony knocked on the door and waited for Steve to answer it. He would say patiently, but his foot had started tapping again. He was actually mildly worried about receiving a punch to the face for this one, which would not go down well. However the arrangements were set and unchangeable, well, easily changeable but he wasn't going to mention that.

Steve answered the door as Tony was glancing at his watch. The blonde was wearing a fairly simple outfit, white T-shirt and beige trousers. Tony frowned slightly, it'd have to do.

"Ok, look, we've got a meeting to get to its important and we're already pushing it for time, let's get going."

"Wha…?"

Steve started but Tony frowned at him.

"I said let's go! Grab your keys, lock the door get that ass moving Cap," he snapped, "I've got a car waiting and if we're late someone's going to murder me. Not sure who yet, but it will happen, let's go."

Steve nodded, clearly thinking there was some important SHIELD thing going on. World defence and all that. He grabbed his keys ad quickly locked the door before catching up to Tony in the elevator. Tony glanced at his watch again. It was almost two. Steve wasn't going to be happy with how he made Happy drive.

"So what's this about Tony? Wouldn't they normally send Phil?" Steve asked.

"Coulson's actually at a different meeting, or was, I'm honestly not sure, but last I saw him he was busy," Tony shrugged, "What, are you disappointed to see me?"

"Is now really a joking time?" Steve asked seriously, Tony just rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, we're in a hurry," he nodded, sliding into the car after Steve, "Happy, you know where to go. As soon as possible please."

Thus Steve and Tony were being sped down the city streets, Steve looking somewhere between horrified and exhilarated. Tony didn't question it, he was actually checking in with JARVIS to make sure he didn't have an ambush waiting for him back at the tower. He really hadn't considered how long this would all take. Neither Pepper nor Coulson had returned to the tower. He vaguely wondered where they'd gone before he realised they were slowing down.

"Tony, I don't think…" Steve started, looking out the window.

"That's OK," Tony assured, climbing out of the car, "I can do enough for both of us. Now get out here you're expected."

Steve hesitantly climbed out of the car, looking over the old style club Tony was staring at. For a moment he couldn't work out what they were doing there, but then he caught sight of a woman standing by the door, staring at him. Without think he moved towards her, she was older, sure, but there was something so uniquely…

"Peggy," he breathed as he reached her, Peggy looked up at him, looking stunned for a moment before pulling on a very familiar expression.

"Your late," she informed him, Steve couldn't help but smile.

"Better late than never."

Tony smiled as he watched the pair talk, though it seemed a little awkward at first. Peggy glanced over to him at one point and Steve turned as well.

"Call me when you're finished," he called over to them, "I'll send Happy over."

That said he slipped back into his car and slouched down. He was so done for the day. Let no one every say he didn't do anything for them.

"We did good today Happy."

"So long as none of them realise I was in on it I'm glad," Happy said from the front seat, Tony smiled.

"Fair enough, let's grab a cheeseburger on the way back."

* * *

When Pepper and Coulson _did_ get back to the tower Tony was lazing on the couch, channel surfing. The pair didn't notice him at first, laughing and talking quietly with each other. Tony peaked over the back of the couch at them.

"Tony won't mind," Pepper assured quietly, "It's just down the hall, ask JARVIS if you get lost."

Coulson smiled, almost sheepishly, before nodding and heading down the hall. Pepper gave a happy sigh and Tony beamed.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked teasingly, turning himself around so as to be kneeling on the sofa and fully facing her. Pepper blushed slightly even as she frowned at him.

"That was sneaky and manipulative Tony, I know we stopped dating but…"

"You had really great time?" Tony interrupted, "C'mon, you can't tell me it sucked. Where'd he go by the way?"

"Fine," Pepper sighed, coming over to join him on the sofa, "It was amazing. Phil was a perfect gentleman the whole time and we got on really well."

"And he went?"

"Oh, to clean up," Pepper chuckled lightly, "Some guy tried to snatch my bag and Phil Tasered him. Unfortunately the guy was a mess and, consequentially made a mess of Phil's suit when he collapsed."

"How very cliché," Tony smiled, "So, you're happy?"

"Yes, Tony," Pepper smiled back, "Very. Thank you very much for going to all that effort."

"Not a problem," Tony beamed, then stretched and stood up, "Well, I've got a project to finish off in the lab. Oh, and I signed all these."

"Thanks Tony," Pepper chuckled, taking the papers from him. Tony just gave her a wave as he headed down the hall, making a minor detour before he went to his workshop. When Coulson came out of the bathroom he was carrying his jacket in his arms and his tie was significantly looser.

"Hey, Agent."

"Hello Stark," Coulson greeted, sounding slightly suspicious, which was probably fair since he'd just been coerced onto a date, "What do you want?"

"Not much really, but, as I was 'sneaky and manipulative' I'm required to inquire about your intentions," Tony said seriously, which was amazing, because, that was nonsense.

"I'm," Coulson started, but then he saw a very serious look in Tony's eyes and he sighed, "I do really like Pepper Tony, even besides the fact that she's an amazing woman just for being able to put up with your antics."

"Ok, good," Tony grinned, "Just wanted to make sure. Oh, I also have to let you know that if you hurt her, or ever let her get hurt, no amount of SHIELD training will be able to prepare you for what I do to you. Got it?"

Coulson just nodded, because honestly he'd never seen Tony Stark that serious, not even in the face of an alien invasion. Tony grinned.

"Great, see you later Agent," he called, walking away, "And tell Fury to quit it with the weapon requests."

Tony headed down to his workshop, easily entering the passcode and wandering into the room. Honestly he could remember the last time he'd been running around so much for no reason but personal decisions. It was quite the rarity.

"Did we have an effective day sir?" JARVIS asked, open up the screens that had the day's plans on it. It had actually taken a bit of effort, though he had always wondered why Stark Industries owned something like The Stork Club, or why his father had insisted up and down that it stay the way it was.

"We did indeed JARVIS, have you activated the final stage?"

"Of course Sir. Agent's Barton and Romanov are shall be landing in a few minutes. Do you want them alerted?"

"Nah, they'll work it out, but don't let Fury catch on, he'll cut their vacation short."

"Very well sir, continuing fake transmissions."

* * *

"Sir, Captain Rogers is calling," JARVIS announced.

"Send Happy to get him and take them anywhere they want to go," Tony replied carelessly, working on his latest suit.

"Of course Sir."

…

"Tony, thank you so much!"

"Steve, lungs, super-serum, crushing," Tony gasped out, Steve immediately let him out of the vice like hug and allowed the billionaire to gasp for oxygen.

"Sorry, but seriously Tony, thank you, you have no idea what this means to me," Steve smiled, Tony smiled back.

"It was no problem Cap," he assured, "And Ms Carter seemed over the moon when I first called her about it anyway."

"Tony, I'm sorry for everything I said about you, I really am," Steve said earnestly.

"Oh please," Tony snorted, "Like it's something new for me to have people insulting me, at least you have the excuse of magical meddling."

"Maybe, but I'm still sorry."

"It's forgiven," Tony waved him off, "On the other hand, I swear this place had a lock."

"My apologies Sir," JARVIS replied, "You didn't activate the locks when you entered and you did say Captain Rogers was to go where ever he wanted."

Steve jumped about a foot in the air at the voice, looking around wildly. This, of course, made Tony burst into hysterical laughter, he'd totally forgotten about that. Tony gasped, attempting to get words out.

"Relax, Cap, stand down," he managed to get out, "It's just JARVIS."

"Jarvis?" Steve repeated, still looking around uncertainly.

"Yeah, Steve, buddy, he's a machine," Tony smiled, "I made him, he sort of runs this place."

"He, does?"

"Don't worry about it," Tony chuckled, "You don't have to worry about voices coming out of nowhere every day, JARVIS is one of a kind."

"Thank you Sir."

"I'm complementing myself as well so anytime JARVIS," Tony smirked, then he turned back to Steve, "So, anything else?"

"No, err…" poor Captain looked so unsure of himself.

"No worries Cap, come visit whenever you want," Tony assured, "And I can teach you about the new tech if you ever want any help."

"Thanks Tony," Steve smiled, "Seriously, thanks."

"Aw, now you're making me blush."

* * *

**Three days later.**

"I'm awake!" Tony yelled, shocked awake by one of the alarms. He had a ridiculous number of those, "What's going on?"

"Agent's Barton and Romanov are heading home, the invitations have been sent out," JARVIS answered promptly.

"Oh. Oh!" Tony said with sudden realisation lighting his eyes, "Did you notify Bruce?"

"Of course Sir, as well as Ms Potts."

"Wonderful, is anyone on their way?"

"I'll alert you as soon as something comes up Sir."

"Excellent."

…

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked, Pepper was busy reorganising schedules around the extra people. Coulson, who'd come along with Pepper, was trying to calm down Fury. Tony thought that was rather odd but had chosen not to comment on it.

"Of course I'm sure," he shrugged, "I had three days to cancel this. I've got the space."

"Three days?" Pepper asked, "Three…Tony! You've been planning this since you set us up?"

"He set you two up?" Bruce asked curiously, with a slight frown, "Isn't that when you gave me that spa pass?"

"I did apologies for that," Tony pointed out with a roll of his eyes, "Honestly I don't understand what the big…"

"Sir, Captain Rodgers is here, he's on his way up," JARVIS interrupted, Tony smiled.

"Cool, Steve got here first."

Steve stepped out of the elevator uncertainly, only to see Tony frowning at him.

"What is this?" the billionaire demanded, "I know you have more than just the clothes on your back. You should have at least one bag."

"I, Tony, you," Steve stuttered, Pepper shook her head exasperatedly, Bruce merely shrugged and Coulson continued muttering into his phone, "Tony are you serious about this?"

"I am very serious almost the majority of the time," Tony nodded sincerely, "I mean, I know you have at least one other outfit, two if you include your suit."

"Tony," Steve sighed, Bruce decided now was a good time to make himself some tea, and maybe some for Pepper, "You know I was talking about moving in. Do you really want the team living here?"

"Of course," Tony shrugged, "Look at it logically, it's more convenient, Fury doesn't have to worry about us all running off somewhere and we can all keep Thor from accidently destroying New York when he runs out of pop tarts."

Everyone stared at him suspiciously while Tony looked thoughtful, then nodded to himself.

"So, about those bags, you want to go down and fetch them or should I send someone?"

"I, err…" Steve said, clearly embarrassed, "I'll get them."

"Great, I'll have someone show you where you can bike your bike," Tony grinned, "I have a garage you know."

"Ok, thanks Tony."

"You are very welcome Steve," Tony smiled as the blonde entered the elevator, "JARVIS how's that countdown going?"

"You're not going to blow up the building, are you?" Coulson asked in horror, covering the mouthpiece of his phone. Tony rolled his eyes at the agent.

"A little over half an hour Sir," JARVIS replied, "It appears that Thor will arrive first, and Sir? He's making use of the second part of your invite."

"Well, it was aimed at him," Tony rolled his eyes, "E.T.A?"

"About ten minutes Sir."

"Wonderful! Make sure the workshop and Laboratory are locked. Everyone remembers their passcodes and access levels right?"

"Of course," everyone in the room replied, JARVIS was the only one to add "Sir."

"Ok, good, so, Agent, how does it feel to have a girlfriend with a higher clearance level than you? And Pepper you ever give him your overrides for anything less than a 'global catastrophe' or arc reactor malfunction and I'll…think of some really annoying thing to do as punishment," Tony was frowning now, "It's not fair! I can't bully you!"

"Tony, please don't joke while Phil's trying to convince Fury you're not going to blow up the Avengers."

…

"Friend Stark! This is a most glorious invitation!" Thor boomed as he entered the room, Coulson had left to go talk to Fury but Pepper and Bruce were still there. Jane and Darcy followed Thor, looking around slightly awed.

"Is it? And here I thought it was just a regular one," Tony smiled, "So I take it you three are moving in?"

"Tony," Jane sighed, "I'm not sure…"

"I'm sure," Darcy interrupted, "This place is awesome! I can't believe we get to _live_ here!"

"See!" Tony declared, "That is the appropriate enthusiasm. She's my favourite. Seriously though, it's nice…ah, to breathe, Thor, enough with the super hugs!"

"Thor, you're too strong!" Jane called and Thor let a gasping Tony go.

"Ok, new rule, no hugs from the people with super strength, someone let Cap know," he announced, Bruce and Pepper rolled their eyes.

"The good Captain is here?" Thor asked curiously.

"Captain, as in _Captain America_?" Darcy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but he's still moving in, try not to fan girl all over him," Tony warned with a smile.

"No way," Darcy breathed.

"Way, did you have a good time at that party?"

"Oh yeah, it was brilliant!"

"I thought so," Tony grinned, before turning back to Jane, "Jane, I want you to meet Bruce, Bruce, look we have another scientist!"

Bruce gave a tired wave and Jane smiled at him.

"And this is Pepper, she's around a lot," Tony continued, "JARVIS can show you to your rooms now it you want."

"Very well Sir," JARVIS replied, lighting up guide lights.

"See, I'm considerate, I organised guide lights for people who don't know the tower!" Tony declared, looking triumphantly at Pepper. Pepper sighed while the three new occupants gave their thanks and followed the lights.

"I think I might head down to the lab," Bruce sighed, "I'm not sure I wanna watch this anymore."

"Buy Brucie," Tony grinned.

"See you later Tony, don't let yourself get murdered."

"I get the feeling he lacks confidence in me," Tony pouted at Pepper.

"I wonder why," Pepper sighed, "I can't stay much longer, I have to reorganise things around your sudden generosity."

"I'm being good!" Tony whined, "You're supposed to be all 'good job Tony', and 'I'm so proud of you Tony'. Where is my congratulations?"

"Tony, I will congratulate you when the whole team has lived here for a week and your all still alive," Pepper said seriously, Tony pouted.

"Fine, I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"Sir, Agent Barton and Agent Romanov have arrived and they're on their way up."

"Did you scan them for weapons?"

"Of course sir, they appear to have left most of them with the car they brought over."

"Wonderful, so if they're going to kill me they'll be doing it with their bare hands!"

"I have an alert set for both Thor's and Captain Roger's rooms."

"Thank you JARVIS," Tony replied with a smirk.

"So, I've gone over it again and again," Clint announced as he entered the room, "And I just can't work out why you would think organising a fake riot and sending us away would be a good idea."

"Well, I didn't think you were going to accept a vacation if I offered it," Tony shrugged.

"Yes, but why would you do something like that?" Natasha asked darkly, Tony shrugged again.

"I have self-destructive tendencies," he reminded, "Your words, not mine. Besides, you stayed for three days didn't you? Without any rioting, so you must have enjoyed it."

The two assasins glared at him and he stared back. After a while of this Tony was getting bored so he sighed.

"Look, do you want separate room or a joint room?" he demanded, "I've prepared both. Steve, Thor, Jana and Darcy are all already here. Watch out for Darcy, she seems quite fond of her Taser."

"Wait, those invites weren't a joke?" Clint asked.

"No," Tony snorted, "I didn't have Coulson here for a couple of hours because he wanted to join me for tea. Fury seems to think I've gone insane and plan on blowing us all up. Personally, I think that's moronic, I'm not going to blow up my building after all the repairs it's gone through."

"Comforting," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"No, guys, I wasn't kidding about what rooms you wanted," Tony pointed out, "I mean, the only problem we're going to have is if you don't want to be on the same floor, because I've probably got one I could move one of you into but it won't have been done up yet."

"Floor?" Clint asked, jaw dropping.

"Yeah, Steve and Bruce have their own floors, Thor's sharing with Jane and Darcy," Tony explained, "I though you guys might want to share but I can reorganise if you don't. It probably won't even take that long."

"No, we'll share," Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes at Tony.

"Brilliant, JARVIS will show you the way," Tony grinned.

"Fine," Natasha nodded, heading back to the elevator.

"Hey, thanks for the vacation Tony," Clint grinned, Tony grinned back.

"One of you guys is going to have to tell me who tops!" Tony yelled after them. Clint snorted amusedly while Natasha glared at him. He just grinned until the elevator doors closed, then promptly collapsed onto the couch.

"Ok, I'm done," he announced, "I've been nice and I did work and organised things. I'm getting drunk!"

He didn't, because Pepper came down and told him not to get drunk on the first night the Avengers were staying in his tower. Other than that it worked out brilliantly and, turned out, that the Avengers could get along outside the battlefield. Tony still has to regularly check his system for SHIELD bugs because evidently Fury still doubts him. Coulson's attitude towards him hasn't really changed, unless he's off duty, then their almost like friends.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you got a laugh or two. Comments are greatly appreaciated! Even if they're just to tell me i have a typo.**


End file.
